Different Types Of Men Swimsuits
by xPaintedSkiesx
Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha, why the hell are you wearing a mankini?" ...SasuSaku One-Shot.


**—ONE-SHOT—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Different Types of Men Swimsuits_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke Uchiha, why the _hell _are _you _wearing a _mankini_?"

Things were definitely _not _looking up for the Uchiha this fine, Saturday morning _—_ like it _ever _did, anyways, _especially _when it involved a certain pink-haired girl standing in his room this moment with a white box in her hands.

The Uchiha nervously glanced at the pinkette through his mirror, hoping he would just for _once _disappear into a tiny, self-made hole in his backyard.

But, _no_, nature hated him with a strong passion.

Sasuke stood there in complete and utter humiliation at being caught wearing a _mankini. _Why couldn't have it been when he wore a _speedo_.

Why a _mankini —_ for heaven's sake! _Why_?

He was just _standing _there,_ dumbfounded_ at the thought of his _girlfriend _finding him trying on a _mankini_.

_Please let this be one of my horrid nightmares! _The Uchiha thought, bug-eyed.

But, the Hokages were not looking up for him because the dreaded repeat of the words spewed out of the pinkette's mouth..._once again_.

"Sasuke Uchiha, tell me why the _hell _are _you_ wearing a _mankini_? or heavens please tell me this is just some _horrid dream_!"

The raven-head gulped, not knowing how to reply as he looked himself back on the full-length mirror. _I sure wish it was. _He thought soulfully.

It seemed like forever until the Uchiha had the guts to respond to the impatiently awaiting girl.

"U-uh...well..." He said nervously _—_ _no, _Uchiha's do _not _stutter.

"I'm waiting, _Uchiha_." She emphasized, using his surname.

"It was Naruto's fault!" Sasuke exclaimed out of nervousness, knowing this was half-true.

Sakura flushed in anger, throwing the white box aside. "Don't you start blaming this whole _fiasco _on Naruto, Sasuke!"

_She didn't even say '-kun'. _His inner thought, deciding to go sulk in the corner.

"But he did!" Sasuke squeaked, something _no _Uchiha would've done, but this was his _girlfriend — _Sakura Haruno _—_ we were talking about; the one with _slight _anger problems and hulk-worthy, inhumane strength.

"No. He. Did. Not." Sakura seethed, pronouncing each word with menace. "He's in freakin' _Romania_ with Hinata and his family!"

Sasuke gulped, backing up against a wall. _Crap._

"That baka sent me it via mail." Sasuke muttered, deciding to kill the idiot the next time he sees his whiskered face.

"And you _bothered _to _wear _it?" The rosette yelled, jabbing his chest.

The raven-head shrugged. "Yeah...?"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing with agitation before counting down from ten to one. She inhaled a breath of air and exhaled.

"At _least _have the decency to _close your blinds_, Sasuke-kun." She said with an eye roll before pointing towards his window.

Sasuke rose a brow, looking at where her finger pointed. He trailed his eyes to see fangirls with hearts in their eyes _— thankfully —_ too engrossed in the Uchiha to decide to take multiple pictures and post a life-sized poster on their walls.

He gulped, sweat-dropping. "Oh."

His girlfriend rolled her emerald-green orbs, flipping off the girls and shutting the blinds closed. "God, Sasuke-kun, be more observant when you dress so..._provocatively._"

The raven-head smirked. _She said '-kun' this time. _He thought with satisfaction until a thought struck his mind.

"Were you _jealous_?" Sasuke questioned with a smug smirk.

The pinkette _—_ who was about to pink up the white box _—_ suddenly gasped, dropping it back down. She faced the Uchiha, red-faced like his favorite fruit.

"Why would _I _be _jealous _of multiple fangirls watching your every step, movement, _and_ lifetime when _me — your girlfriend —_ barely sees you for more than three hours a day? I'm _not _jealous. I'm just pointing out the fact that _multiple, annoying _fangirls are always on the move for _my _boyfriend. They have no right to_—_" Sakura fumed in anger.

"So," Sasuke began, inching closer towards her. "in short terms, you _are _jealous."

The rosette sighed in defeat. "In words you _cannot _imagine." Sakura mumbled, falling against his chiseled, _naked _chest.

After a moments of silence, the pinkette realized something. "You _do _know that you're _still _wearing a mankini...right?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, and it fits _tightly_ on me."

The pinkette couldn't help it; her emerald eyes traveled towards his manhood, where it bulged enormously in the _tight _mankini he wore.

Sasuke took the lead, but before he could do anything, Sakura pushed the raven away, remembering the white box she found in his mail. She walked towards the place she dropped the box, picking it up.

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked, walking towards her.

"It's something from Naruto." The rosette explained, opening up the box and shifting through the tissue paper to reveal the object hidden in it.

Their jaws dropped as they brought the material up to their eye-level.

"How the_—_" Sasuke gulped, blushing slightly.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled. "He's in _Romania_! How did he get a hold of _this_?"

"There's a card." Sasuke said, flipping it open.

"What does it say?" The pinkette asked.

The raven-head gulped. "Uh...well...it says...just read it." He said, shoving the paper in her face for her to read.

_Hey there, Teme!_

_Somehow we got mixed up with our  
flight tickets and ended up in Japan!  
Our hometown, remember? You should  
visit here sometimes. It's still amazing!  
Anyways, I know you were tempted to  
try on the speedo and mankini I sent you  
(hehe), so I decided to gift you with a  
traditional Japanese Fundoshi_(1)_! Now,  
let's just hope Sakura-chan sees you in  
this. _

_Your best friend,  
Naruto_

"You're tempted to try this on, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Sasuke blushed, being caught _once again. _"Hn." He grunted before snatching the material in her hands and walking towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up, Sasuke-kun! You don't want to keep me waiting that long." The rosette said with a devilish smirk.

Sasuke blushed deeper, hurrying the process as he finally stepped out in three seconds flat.

"Someone's a little anxious." The pinkette grinned, eying him up and down with a satisfied smirk before pulling out her camera.

_Snap!_

"This is _so _going on my facebook page." Sakura grinned, sticking her tongue out at the shocked Uchiha.

He growled, pinning the pinkette onto his bed. "It better not."

"I'm just joking, Sasuke-kun." She said rolling her eyes as she pecked him on the cheek. "It's going on my bedroom wall after I print out a life-size copy!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"By the way Sasuke." She added.

"Hn?"

"Your Fundoshi slipped off."

.

.

.

.

.

_Blush._

* * *

_**(1)Fundoshi | A traditional Japanese style of underwear, sometimes worn as swimwear.**_


End file.
